


‘tis a consummation to be wish’d

by AdelineVW7



Series: other lives and dimensions [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Avenger!Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: You bid me unlearn mercy, she tells them, the words sitting like poison in her mouth. I have none to spare for you.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: other lives and dimensions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959007
Kudos: 22





	‘tis a consummation to be wish’d

“The struggle of [woman] against power is the struggle of memory against forgetting.” 

Milan Kundera, “Lost Letters”

* * *

No one breathes a word of the story, but everyone knew: it was the upstart Lord Danzo who engineered the downfall of the Uchiha.

The old snake bided his time, brewing intrigue and animosity, poisoning the hearts of the Konoha nobles against their ruling family. When he was certain of their sympathies, it was only too easy to sway them towards violence.

So it passed, that Fugaku Uchiha and his consort Mikoto died under the treacherous weapons of their own trusted kinsmen and retainers. And though a peerless warrior, their heir Itachi was also slain defending them.

Being abroad, only Sasuke escaped that grim fate.

But not for long, it would seem. At Sasuke’s hastened homecoming, Danzo wove a conspiracy around him, readily supported by the old schemer’s accomplices to murder. The prince himself had to bear the heavy accusation—of causing the same deaths he had come to mourn.

Danzo, jealous of his freedom and covetous of the throne, longed to speedily eliminate him. Through his contrivances, poison finds its way to the prince’s lips.

Sasuke dies, in the arms of his lover, his waning tenderness shielded from all eyes by a curtain of rose-coloured hair.

Sakura swallows her sorrow, letting slip only the softest of farewells.

“Good night, _oh,_ good night, sweet prince.” 

She passes easily from their thoughts—in their minds she spelled no threat, being only the late prince’s lover, a princess barely even past her girlhood. It rankled, deep in her heart—but to pass from all recall suits her dark purpose. Sakura lets herself be forgotten.

With her only love stolen away, she seeks the embrace of sorcery, and tempers her delicate heart with steel-bright sharpness. She gathers the force of her will into a single point, and makes ready to strike.

Unsuspecting, they could mount no defense against her certain doom. One by one, her lover’s betrayers meet the lethal caress of her blade, even as futile apologies issue from their lips.

 _You bid me unlearn mercy,_ she tells them, the words sitting like poison in her mouth. _I have none to spare for you._

Soon, all are purged, save for Danzo himself. He awaits the encounter, proud even in his sinful state, evermore unrelenting.

She chooses to pay her visit on a moonlit night, when the palace’s night flowers would breathe the full force of their fragrances into the still air of evening.

“Lord Danzo,” she salutes him, mouth twisting into a smile. She gives him a shallow bow. “I have come for you.”

Grey eyes hold her in their soulless gaze. Danzo returns a bitter smirk. “You waste your life, princess. What will remain for you past this vengeance? A husk of a life, little better than your beloved dead.” He dares approach, touching gnarled fingers to her petal-coloured hair. “Such loveliness. You could have risen to prominence, a prized flower of my court. What a pity.”

“You waste your breath, Lord, and you have but a few remaining. I have no need of your wisdom.”

“Why?” For once his honeyed words have failed him, and his eyes raise a challenge as they meet hers.

Her anger rises to the surface, as fire in her green gaze. The point of her blade traces the line of Danzo’s throat.

“You have supplanted my love, and plotted to drive all his memory from the world.” The steel bites into his flesh, drawing blood. “You will not be forgiven.”


End file.
